Dimensional Diamond (Halo Fanon)
A Dimensional Diamond is an indestructible diamond found in the rift between dimensions. They are compressed by the whole weight of entire dimensions making them nearly indestructible. They come in several different variations. 'Different Kinds' *'Hard Diamond': Basically a chip of dimensional diamond rock. It is the most common amongst the common variation. *'Liquid Diamon': Basically a leak in the rift where the dimensional diamond in so packed it leaks through into the boardering dimension, it`s also extremely reactive. 'White Variant' The common variation is basically white like the common diamond. It was the first type of Dimensional Diamond found. Which is the only reason they're called diamond. They are indestructible the only thing that can break them is any kind of dimensional diamond. '1st Diamond Keeper' ' '''The 1st Diamond Keeper is sent to retrieve any lost common white dimensional diamond. He has massive strength, enough to lift well into the millions of tons. He has an inexaustible stamina. He is indestructible except for his superiors the 2nd and 3rd Diamond Keepers. He has reflexes faster than even a laser. He can redirect light and beam based weapons. He is ultimately a virus and anyone foolish enough to engage him in combat will be reduced to "regular" diamond dust so thin noone would recognize it as diamonds. His blood is liquid white dimensional diamond which is why he has such amazing power. 'Teal Variant' The teal variation is basically 2nd most common variation. It is much harder than the common variation. It can only be broken by the itself and the red variation. '2nd Diamond Keeper' The 2nd Diamond Keeper is sent to retrieve any lost teal dimensional diamond. He has enormous strength, enough to lift well into the billions of tons. He has an inexaustible stamina. He is indestructible except for his only superior the 3rd Diamond Keeper. He has reflexes much faster than light. He can redirect light and beam based weapons. He is able to project teal dimensional diamonds from his body as weapons, but they don't act as a virus instead they penetrate. His blood is liquid teal dimensional diamond which is why he has such incredible power. 'Red Variant' The red variation is almost unseen and is by far the least common variation of dimensional diamond. It is truly indestructible. The only being seen destroying red dimensional diamonds is the 3rd Diamond Keeper '3rd Diamond Keeper' The 3rd Diamond Keeper is sent to retieve red variant of dimensional diamond as well as the other two variants should the 1st or 2nd Diamond Keepers fail. He has incalcuable strength able to support the closing force of two entire dimensions. He has an inexaustible stamina. He is truly indestructible. He has instantaneous reflexes, infinitely faster than light. He can redirect light and beam based weapons. He is able to project red dimensional diamonds from his body as weapons, they turn anyone unlucky enough to be caught by one into "regular" ruby dust so small noone would recognize it as ruby. His His blood is liquid red dimensional diamond which is why he has such astronamical power. 'Related Topics''' - Grimm (Soul Eater Fanon) - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon)